


Lay your weary head to rest

by Sammynator



Series: How Supernatural should have ended [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Eileen Leahy, Eileen Leahy Deserves Better, Eileen Leahy Lives, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Finale What Finale, Fluff, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Plans For The Future, Reunions, Sam Winchester Deserves Better, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sharing a Bed, no beta we die like castiel, series finale fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: While Dean is in the empty to save Castiel, Sam gets an overdue message - Eileen lives and is on her way to the bunker. Dean and Cas make it out of the empty alive and well, Chuck is gone, Jack is fine and has the universe stabilized, now there is only one more thing to do: Wait for Eileen to come home.The bunker door opened, and Sam startled awake. It took him a moment to remember where he was. His back hurt, he felt every single bruise of his fight against Chuck and everything that had happened in the past days came back to him in a rush. He went through the sadness, pain, fury, fear and joy again in a matter of a second, but all of that faded when he heard a familiar voice say his name.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: How Supernatural should have ended [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lay your weary head to rest

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Sam Winchester and I love him and Eileen together. They deserved their happy ending just as much as Dean and Cas did, so here comes my take on their reunion.  
> Story is a part of my fix-it for the finale and overlaps a bit with "There´ll be peace when you are gone". Hope you enjoy! :)

Sam sighed deeply and fell into a chair in the war room. Down the corridor, he could hear Dean and Castiel talk indistinctly for a few more minutes, then a door closed. Sam blinked and swallowed, then he looked at his phone again. “I´m on the way to the bunker. Don´t do anything stupid. I love you.” He pressed the device to his trembling lips. She was back. She was back and alive and Chuck was gone and suddenly, it was all too much. Breathing deeply, Sam pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and let the moment pass. His body still couldn´t decide if it wanted to fight or fall unconscious, so he got up after a moment and got a glass of whisky.

***

The bunker door opened, and Sam startled awake. It took him a moment to remember where he was. His back hurt, he felt every single bruise of his fight against Chuck and everything that had happened in the past days came back to him in a rush. He went through the sadness, pain, fury, fear and joy again in a matter of a second, but all of that faded when he heard a familiar voice say his name.

“Sam?”

Slowly, he looked up and there she stood, at the top of the stairs, expression caught between worry and joy, insecurity and longing. Sam´s lips caressed her name as he mouthed:

“Eileen.”

And then everything was a blur as he jumped out of his seat, wounds and hurt forgotten, and took the few steps to the stairs as Eileen flew down and threw herself into his arms. From one moment to the other, Sam was wrapped into Eileen´s sweet scent and her warm arms and he buried his face in her hair and clung. Her strong arms circled his shoulders, and she crumpled his shirt in her fists. For one endless moment, Sam just let the knowledge that Eileen was okay and with him wash over him. Then he drew back and drank in her warm eyes and soft smile. She lifted her hand to his face and he closed his eyes as she pulled him down into a kiss. Eileen sighed softly as their lips met and Sam cradled her head and tried to be gentle, tried to be slow and kind, but he had been so afraid and losing her a second time had hurt so much, he couldn´t keep himself from devouring her on the spot and from laying every single emotion he had felt during these awful days into his actions. But Eileen didn´t draw back or recede, her hands found his hair and pulled, until his sigh turned into a groan. When she took a step back, it was only to get back onto the stairs to have better leverage to plunder his mouth and Sam loved her, loved her so much it burned behind his eyelids.

When they pulled back, their lips were wet and swollen and they were both breathing heavily. Eileen smiled at him and a grin split Sam´s face.

“It´s nice to see you, too.”

He laughed and hugged her again, before he signed.

“I missed you.”

Her expression grew soft and she caressed his face.

“I missed you, too. But what happened? You said something about Chuck? Is he… gone?”

Sam huffed. “That´s a longer story.”

“Well, I have time.”

Now the huff turned into a laugh. “Yeah, we´ve got time. Do you want a drink?”

Eileen nodded and went into the kitchen to get beer and shot glasses and Sam caught himself clutching the whisky bottle and holding his breath until she was back in eyesight again. Only then did he sit down with shaking legs and the worry returned to her eyes. She tilted her head, but put the bottles down, opened one and slid it over to him.

Sam smiled and lifted his hand to his chin. “Thank you.”

“No worries. What happened? Why did I wake up in my apartment on a bright day when the last thing I remember was being at my car in the middle of the night?”

Sam swallowed a mouthful of beer and tried to calm himself. Eileen took his hand and waited patiently until he had himself back under control. He gave her hand a squeeze and began telling her the story of their final fight:

“After obtaining the book of death and after our failed attempt to kill him, Chuck started to snap people out of existence. Just like that”, he snapped his fingers and swallowed hard, “and they were gone. Charlie called us, her girlfriend had disappeared, and I thought about you and,”

“And you texted me. I remember.”

Sam nodded. He couldn´t make himself say the next words, so he mouthed and signed:

“I came as fast as I could. But you were gone.”

“Oh, Sam.”

Eileen stood up and came over. Sam buried his face in her stomach as she hugged him tightly. It took him another few minutes to calm down again and let her go to tell the rest of the story.

“But out of nowhere, Dean and Cas appeared in the dungeon, unharmed and clinging to each other. For a moment, I wasn´t sure if I wanted to slap or hug Dean, but Cas had been through enough, so I went with hugging.”

She smirked. “So, Dean and Cas are…?”

“Yeah.” Sam threw his head back with a groan. “Fucking finally.”

That made her laugh and he stared in wonder. Not knowing how else he could possibly express his feelings, he lifted one of her hands to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss to her knuckles.

“I´m so glad you´re back, I don´t know what I would´ve done if you-“

She barely shrugged. “Find someone else, I guess?”

“Everyone else pales in comparison. Just blurry faces. I don´t want anyone else.”

Sam swallowed hard as he realized what he had just said. How true the words had been. Eileen just tilted her head and grinned.

“Glad I´m leaving an impression.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but before he could come up with an appropriate answer, he yawned until his jaw clicked.

“Time to go to bed?”

He barely nodded and Eileen took his hand and pulled him to his own room.

***

Sam lent her a T-Shirt to sleep in, too tired to even think about anything involving strenuous physical activity as she changed. They settled into the bed, her body curled in front of him, his arms wrapped around her. Only when she stretched out her hand to switch off the light did he realize that he dreaded the darkness. He stopped her and Eileen turned around, a frown on her face.

“I want to be able to see you when I wake up.”

Her expression grew soft and she turned further to press her lips to his for a moment.

“I want to see you, too. All the time.”

Sam smiled and pressed his forehead to her shoulder. For a moment, he felt her fingers playing with his hair, but exhaustion caught up with him and pulled him under fast and gently.

***

The first thing Sam realized when he woke up was his full-body ache and the warmth of another body besides his own. For a moment, he froze, then he remembered the previous night and opened his eyes. And there she was.

Eileen had her elbow propped up, her cheek leaning against her hand, and smiled down at him when she saw him blinking.

“Good morning.”

He signed a good morning back and stretched his arm out to pull her close. She rolled on top of him and kissed his nose. His face broke into a smile and it felt so strange it was sad. Her hair tickled and he pulled her down for a kiss. Eileen´s tongue found her way into his mouth and he sighed deeply. Her knees rested on both sides of his hips, her chest pressed against his and Sam shuddered as he held her even closer. One of his hands were buried in her hair, the other one was wrapped around her waist, but he let go to caress her lower back and stroked down her bare thigh. Now it was Eileen who groaned softly. Her hands wandered from his face down his arm and up his chest and his skin came alive under her touch. Unbidden came the memories of losing her, and finding her, and losing her again and Sam´s lips became even more desperate. He felt the muscles under her skin shift as she changed position and stretched out on top of him, one of her legs between his. Her lips wandered from his mouth along his jaw and down to his neck and he panted roughly. Sam felt gloriously alive and he couldn´t hold back a chuckle as he realized how crazy it was that he could say this about himself after all this time.

Eileen felt his laugh vibrating in his throat and looked up, amused curiosity in her eyes.

“What´s so funny?”

“I just thought … I feel so alive when I´m with you. And that´s so insane after everything that has happened. I mean, I´ve died. Multiple times. And… and you, too.” Sam swallowed harshly, but continued: “But still we´re here now. Together. And happy. At least I am.”

Eileen brushed a strand of hair from his face. “Yeah, here we are. And I´m so happy to be here, with you.” Humor sparkled in her eyes. “Does dying and coming back twice make me a member of the Winchester club?”

This time, Sam actually laughed out loud and she joined in and they just couldn´t stop. Eileen fell to her side, clutching her stomach, howling with laughter, and Sam writhed on the bed, tears in his eyes and it was glorious. At least they fell silent again and Sam took Eileen´s hand. His stomach ached from the laughter and it felt better than he could have ever imagined. He felt her pulse in her fingers and his own heartbeat and the breath streaming in and out of his lungs and everything was good.

Eileen stretched like a cat, before she turned towards him and intertwined their fingers again. “So, do we have plans for today?”

“Family breakfast.”

“Cool. Pancakes?”

Sam grinned. “Pancakes. Bacon and eggs. Coffee. Mousse au chocolate. Frigging champagne. Whatever we want. We have reason to celebrate.”

Eileen tilted her head. “Yeah, we really do. I mean, it´s over, right? Chuck is gone, so we are free to do what we want.”

That sobered Sam up more than he´d thought. He stared at the ceiling for a moment. And then another. Eileen understood, laid down besides him and silence fell over them.

*** 

After a while, Sam tipped Eileen´s shoulder. He looked a bit shaken, but there was something in his eyes. Something new. Something like hope.

“I have a question.”

She frowned, but waved her hand for him to continue.

“If you could live your life any way you wanted, what would you want.”

“You. I´d want you.”

Sam pretended not to get teary eyed at that, but she just smiled kindly.

“Other than that, I don´t know. I´m not sure about hunting. I mean, I´m good at it, but I think that dying twice is probably enough. I don´t want to decide that now. What about you?”

Sam thought about all the people from the apocalypse world they had brought to the bunker and how much the knowledge and equipment stored there had helped them. What it had felt like to organize many hunters and to help them help each other instead of going into fights alone. He thought about Rowena and how knowing her and learning from her had made him a better hunter.

“I don´t know if the monsters are gone, too, now, but I don´t think so. I think I want to make this place a safe space for every hunter we know. We have so much lore at our disposal here, plus the infirmary and a safe space to sleep. Now that it´s probably halfway safe to be around us, I´d like to share all that. But I”, he swallowed hard, “I don´t want to live here anymore. I want to stay close and help people out, but I want to be able to see the sun when I get up.”

Eileen smiled. “That´s lovely. I like it.”

Sam cupped her face in his hand. “But the main thing is, I want you around. I want Dean and Cas and Jack close and visit Jody and Donna and the girls. I want to watch Garth´s kids grow up and maybe go LARPing with Charlie and Stevie and go for a beer with Bobby. I want my family safe.”

Now it was Eileen´s turn to get misty eyed. “And you will have that. We will have that.”

He pulled her down for a hug again and she tucked her head under his chin. She wrapped her arm around his waist and they just rested for a moment, knowing that there was no heavy burden awaiting them. It was Eileen´s grumbling stomach that disturbed the silence. Sam smiled and nudged her. When she looked at him, he asked: “Pancakes?”

She nodded fervently, but before he could get up, she gripped his hand and laid her pinky, forefinger, and thumb against his. He swallowed hard und tucked his own middle and ring finger in. Eileen rested her forehead against his for a moment and gave him another sweet, gentle kiss before she got up.

***

It turned out that making pancake batter while holding hands was harder than they thought, but they managed. Jack was the first one to enter the kitchen and he gave Eileen a long hug. She stayed at the counter and chatted with him, handing him a cup of coffee, while Sam started to make the pancakes and fried eggs in another pan. He heard Eileen greeting Dean and Cas and turned around as Dean walked down into the kitchen, holding Cas´ hand. For a moment, their eyes met. Every hurt, every battle, every loss and wound and trauma had led them here. And it had been worth it. Their lives awaited them.


End file.
